The invention relates to a coating plant for workpieces, in particular for vehicle bodies, comprising a coat application section, a coat drier section following this application section and comprising a drier booth arranged at a higher level in relation to the coat application section, a skid conveyor on the inlet side passing through the coat application section, this skid conveyor moving workpieces mounted on skid frames through the coat application section at a process feeding speed for the application of the coating, and a drier conveying device following the skid conveyor and conveying the skid frames with the coated workpieces mounted thereon through the coat drier section.
Coating plants of this type are known from the state of the art. These have a drier conveying device which is designed such that it comprises a lifting device which lifts the skid frames coming from the skid conveyor on the inlet side so that these can then pass through the coat drier section. Once they have passed through the coat drier section, the skid frames are lowered again by a lifting device.
A coating plant of this type is complicated in its conception since, for loading the lifting device, acceleration distances are necessary in order to separate the individual skid frames conveyed by the skid conveyor at a process feeding speed one after the other and to gain the time required for the lifting procedure.